


When the Dusk Whispers

by queen_egotist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Attempt at Humor, Denial, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law dreamed of being like his parents. However, reality is unforgiving. There are things that needed to be dealt with first. His priorities scattered everywhere when he met a certain person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Dusk Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I seriously suck at summaries. XD and this is unbeta'ed  
> 2\. I needed to write this before I can continue the other LawLu fic. (this plot was haunting me for days)  
> 3\. Enjoy!

There's always one thing that I really wanted and that's to pursue my dream of becoming a licensed doctor. I don't know why, but I've concluded that it ran through my veins. Both of my parents were physicians of different specializations and most people in the city visit our clinic for whatever sickness they may feel at the time. They were renowned in Flevance and they can treat any disease known in the kingdom. News spread quickly and a member of the Royal Family actually visited us and asked both of them to serve the King as Court Physicians. Even though the compensation was more than enough to last all of us a lifetime, my parents declined the invitation. They explained that the King has already hired a lot of doctors and is living healthily. The common people needed them more than the King. Our visitor left and warned them about their decision. I didn't understand the meaning behind it, but my father just laughed it out.

For the next few months, we've been getting different representatives with the same invitation from the Royal Palace. My parents' answer was the same, the people needed them more. It was getting on my nerves really, but my mother just told me to forget and continue my studies. We are not nobles and we strive hard for survival. However, compared to some patients that my father treated, I can say that Lamie and I were still fortunate.

Then, the delegates stopped coming and we were relieved by that. At least we can go back to our normal routine. My parents will open their clinic while Lamie and I study in our rooms. Then, after finishing all the assigned tasks my father gave us, we were allowed to play outside. Lamie loved playing outside with her circle of friends, and I, on the other hand, liked to relax underneath a tree while reading books written by great minds of the century. That was our usual day.

It changed when I woke up at night when I heard Lamie screaming. I went out of my room and everything was on fire. I screamed and searched for Lamie and parents as I ran to their room, the next scene that I saw was Lamie being butchered by unknown people and my parents mutilated bodies were on the ground. I tried to screech because of the horrible images that I've seen, but my throat was far too dry because of the fire. The smoke was also getting me suffocated, I went to a backdoor and escaped while the intruders were still looking for me. I stumbled upon a trash bin and heard the murderers footsteps. I sprinted as fast as I could, getting away from my home and beloved family.

A day had past, news about my family's death spread throughout the city. I was mentioned to be dead as well. I thought it was lucky since I won't be hunted for it. But I had a vague idea about the people behind the fire and homicide. It was obviously the Royal Family and they will not get away with it. Young as I may be, but I've already devised a nice revenge, but it will take some time. So, I decided to get out of this place with nothing at all. It took around a month for me to get to Dawn Island, a region where Goa Kingdom can be found. The capital looked way more luxurious than Flevance and I bet the royalty and nobles were just as rotten as the ones back home.

As a ten year old kid, no one believed me that I can do some basic medical procedures. The doctors around the city were not interested for a young intern like me. I swallowed my pride and just asked some people for a job since I need to survive somehow. I did a lot of shoe polishing, dish washing and even window cleaning just to save up. Unfortunately, getting a license in this country was way more expensive than back home. I need more money not just to continue my studies and get a license, but also to formulate a vengeful gift towards my family's killers.

Four years had passed and it was still the same. I work in the whole day and study at night. I barely sleep at night because I've developed what they call insomnia and I can stay up for until four days without sleep. Fuck that. One night, I went out of my shabby rented place and walked around the block for a bit. Then I heard noises in an alley. Of course I got curious, I sneakily peered at the darkness and saw silhouettes of two people fucking each other. The funny thing was I immediately asked myself who was the whore and the client. I've been hearing a lot rumors that this area was plagued with prostitutes and a whorehouse was nearby. I paid no attention before, but now that I analyzed it, I might go for it. I just have to find the right person. Easy money is easy money.

"Thanks for your patronage, love," a man whispred to his client. His voice made me shiver all over. It was devilish, but enticing to listen to. He walked out of the alley and noticed me, "Oh my, I never knew I had an audience. You enjoyed it ,kid?"

"I wasn't watching," I replied, rolling my eyes for obvious reasons. This man was so tall, I look like I was five years old again. He may sound enticing and his physique was equally alluring, but his pink furcoat was too blinding. Who would wear such a thing?

"Yeah right, I bet you can't sleep and decided to walk around a block or two then heard some noise in this alley, then you got curious," the man narrated rather irritatingly.

"What if that's what really happened?" I answered. I need to keep this conversation, he might tell me about what I want.

"Fuck off kid," he said passing me by, "If you want, I can entertain when you're older and have more money."

The thought of me doing it with another man made my stomach hurl. I never predicted that. Well, that was entirely stupid of me. A whore is a whore and whoring means fucking or being fucked by anyone however, they like. Tsk, I got to take this shot, "Hey you!"

The man with golden hair and annoying pink coat ceased his steps, "Huh?"

I swallowed a seemingly huge lump in my throat and tried to ask, "Do you know where I can, uhm..." Fuck this shit really, "find that whore house? I've been hearing a lot - "

"What ya fuckin' want from my house, kid?" the man turned and walked towards me

I felt my mouth smile, this was lucky. I got the right man on the first try and I am not letting this one go, "I want to become a whore."

He snorted and laughed maniacally, "hey kid, do you know what you're asking me?"

"I'm pretty sure I've said what I wanted clearly, unless you are deaf," I retorted, slapping myself internally by what I've said.

"Now, that I look at you clearly," he said, towering over me, "you don't look that bad. We do have some clients who likes youngsters. And I don't discriminate, all you need to do is be excellent at your profession. So what now, kid? Do you still want to join?"

"Y-yeah," I clarified. I really don't care right now, but at I have to hang on at knife's edge. The next thing I knew, I was being pinned and fucked on a wall. I was shocked as he licked my back up to my nape. Great as it may feel, my senses were surely wrecked. My vision went swirling, then it blacked out.

* * *

My eyes were blinded by sun rays, rolling around to find some more pillows. The sheets smelled different, a mixture of alcohol and musk. This was definitely not my bed. Fuck it! I detestably opened my eyes and sat right up. What happened last night flashed before my eyes when the same guy entered the room.

"You're finally awake, kid," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How'd you like it?"

"It was awful," I lied, I wouldn't tell him it felt good with that smug face of his.

"Awful? Maybe for you since you're so horrible at it. Well, your sounds last night was entertaining. I haven't fucked a virgin in a long time," he answered, his grin becoming wider after noticing that I was trying to cover myself. "By the way, this is my house slash office and since you wanted to join, I brought you here when you passed out after cumming. To sum it up, I'm your boss and the name is Donquixote Doflamingo. Welcome to SMILE Brothel, uhm -"

"Law. Trafalgar D. Water Law," I responded, my eyes trailed from his gorgeous face down to his chiseled abs. To be honest, he looked too sinful and I'm agitated by it for unknown reason.

"Trafalgar? Hmm, sounds familiar. Tell me, are you from the White City? And a 'D,' this is interesting,"

My heart throbbed fast. What 'D'? And how on earth did he know that I was from Flevance. This is not good. I need to calm down, I can just lie. I felt cold sweat on my forehead as he waited for my answer, "Must be a coincidence, I came from -" Think of a place Law or else he will -

"No need to hide anything from me," he interrupted, caressing my thigh, "I'm an information broker. I know that there's a certain distinguished family in Flevance who was brutally murdered four years ago. Do you want to know their name? Or will you answer my question?"

If I tell the truth, I might end up dead if those idiots from home knew that I was still alive. On the other hand, this man's gaze was piercing and hard to hide anything. I'll gamble on this one, "So, what if I'm from Flevance?"

He sneered at me, "You information would sell for a high price if the royalty in the White City came to me, but don't worry I don't sell out my family as long as you don't betray me."

Well shit, that was stupid.

"So, let's talk business kid," Doflamingo stood up, crossing his arms as looked down on me.

"First, you don't know shit in entertaining clients and really looked like a complete amateur, so you'll observe for a month," he started.

"Observe, like what?"

"You'll watch me as please customers. I have a reputation and you need to learn from the best," he answered with pride, "Next, I have a binding contract of ten years. You'll work here for a decade and after that you're free to stay or retire. However, if you want to be out of the business before the contract ends, you will have to pay for the remaining years. Understood?"

"And how much would that be?" I asked. I'm saving up for my license, so I'm pretty sure I can handle a decade.

"It will depend on your rate. The more patrons, the higher the rate," answered the older man. "Lastly, never betray me. This includes sudden disappearance, selling my information without permission, et cetera. So, Law do you accept?"

"Deal, but can I have a condition?" I quizzed.

"Go ahead," he sat on the bed one more time, leaning closer than usual.

"If ever, no nobles or royalty for clients," I uttered, letting go of the blanket that covered me the entire time. I tilted my head, lips brushing his chin, "and how much will it be if I need material about White City's Royal Family?"  
  
His fingers brushed my hipbones, "Since you need to learn a lot, how about you let me play with you for every rumor or stories I gather?"

I shivered as I enjoyed his large hands on my chest, his thumb running small lazy circles over my nipple, "Not a bad idea, Dofy."


End file.
